Love Overdose
by Pulchrite
Summary: ***HIATUS UPDATE: See profile for details.*** "Love that is not madness is not love." - Pedro Calderon de la Barca ..::Alternate Universe. T: violence, adult themes::..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The city was a very different environment from what Usui Horokeu was used to. The more time he spent away from home the more of himself was lost beyond the sparkle of looming streetlights. He hated Tokyo. City life moved at an uncomfortably fast pace, but he had to adjust for the most important reason of his life. Sometimes he wondered if he was still in Japan when surrounded by the enormous sky scrapers, when busy pedestrians wearing business suits would pass by with cell phones glued to their ears. The culture was annoying. The progression of society bothered him. He wanted to hold on to the simple, old way of life. He needed to cherish the traditions of his ancestors. He had to keep the things that made him feel grounded and human.

All of these things mattered to him most until she came into focus.

Tamamura Tamao had the ability to manipulate gravity; she could change the nature of seasons. The sun would burn through the clouds with fervent heat when she smiled. Fall leaves gathered by the thousands for the chance to rest beneath her delicate steps. Rain intensified with vigor and beat violently against buildings and sections of the ground as she slept, and Winter's chill would freeze everything in its path with unparalleled intensity when she cried. She could enter a room and cause the lights to flicker with an unusual veracity and illuminate every surface with an angelic glow. When she spoke time would suspend, and the earth would completely stop its motion until she could finish her thoughts. One gaze into her eyes could cause great uneasiness, for in them a man's innermost fantasies and deepest emotions were exposed.

She was never aware of these abilities and neither was anyone else around her. Horo could see things in her she never knew existed. He couldn't see her flaws and was never able to distinguish her from anything less than an angelic being who chose to be in his presence. She became a part of his life he knew he could never give up even if he wanted to. It was impossible to imagine a life without her there, so he held on to her as if letting go would cause her to drift away forever.

Horo was her lifeline. He saved her when she was falling. He gave her new life when she felt like dying. She knew she could never love anyone more than she loved him, and living without him was a possibility she never wanted to imagine. There was nothing in her life more important and no necessity she couldn't live without. His love was an addiction she couldn't stop, and she never wanted to.

Their lives consisted of two worlds: reality and an elaborate fantasy. The lines were often blurred; they always seemed to lose track of time when they were together. There were moments when pesky details of reality invaded their fantasy world, and things were more complicated than they wished. Sometimes Horo had to acknowledge there were other people who existed in his life and at times he even had to address them. He never exactly forgot he had a sister, but often it seemed as if he wasn't aware she was alive. Tamao had friends in the realm of reality she would ignore on a daily basis, but on many occasions she wouldn't notice their absence.

Pirika didn't enjoy being ignored by her brother. She didn't want to be selfish, but she knew she wasn't the only person that didn't exist anymore in her brother's world. His friends had equal dissent, but no one wanted to address the issue. Each day she began to recognize him less until the day he became a complete stranger. She couldn't comprehend how this happened but wanted him to come back to her at any cost. She was deeply grateful to Ellie, however, for moving into the house with them and replacing Tamao. In her mind, when she lost Horo as a brother she also lost her best friend, and both were deeply unsettling.

Pirika and Ellie didn't realize how much they had in common until they began living together. The two were dangerously outspoken, and Ellie's sarcasm was greatly amusing. Unlike Tamao, Ellie always told Pirika the brutal truth even if she didn't want to hear it. Pirika returned the favor a few times by telling her she would never have a chance with Tao Ren, but Ellie denied having any feelings for the man in the first place. Pirika was very uncomfortable at first when Ellie moved into Tamao's old room, but the discomfort eased the more time they spent together. Ren was deeply annoyed by the move since his bedroom was in between them, and he complained almost every morning about how badly she snored.

But, Pirika loved Ellie mostly for one reason; she talked about Horo on a daily basis, stirring cherished memories and filling the void she felt in her life. Ellie never referred to Horo in the past tense, and all of her stories about him made Pirika feel she was able to see him regularly. Before Horo and Tamao began dating, Ellie and Horo were very close, and she often contemplated taking their relationship a step further. But friendship always superseded romance, and Horo seemed more interested in Tamao anyway. Ellie often described his interest as an obsession, but Pirika didn't like the word because she thought it sounded like he was some kind of psychopath. The truth was probably that they were fixated on each other, and the magnetic pull was going to fuse them together no matter what they did. Ellie often resented Tamao for that fact but never voiced this grievance with Pirika. She didn't want to be the bitter and jealous friend, and she liked Tamao too much to be angry with her.

Asakura Yoh was Tamao's greatest friend until Horo happened. They went from spending every day together and speaking several times a week on the phone to almost no contact at all. This change bothered him the most because he had always been protective of her, treating her like a rebellious sister. Many criticized their friendship mostly because he was married, but his wife was aware of their past and didn't see her as a threat. Anna even made attempts to befriend Tamao when she was around, and they were able to become acquaintances. But she was now just as worried as Yoh was, and they both needed some kind of assurance that Tamao was still of sound mind.

Ren often warned Yoh to focus on his marriage with Anna. He had a tendency to be too overprotective of Tamao in a way that caused him to neglect his wife. The behavior was obvious, but Ren was the only one who addressed this with him. He never intentionally ignored Anna, but Tamao's estrangement caused him to worry about her private life. Ren was often apathetic about Tamao's relationship with Horo on the surface, but deep inside he felt the same worry. Interference wasn't his nature, however, and he decided long ago to stay out of it.

Tamao would never make her friends understand their relationship. She never tried. On some level, they didn't seem to care what the others thought about them. It was an excuse to disappear from their lives and pretend they didn't exist. To address their concerns would be to admit there was a problem. Of course Horo and Tamao had normal problems that existed in normal relationships. There was no reason to share because they weren't any different from the rest of the world. They were happy together, and that was the only thing that seemed to matter.

Their problem was completely normal. As long as they remained in obscurity.

* * *

_**This story was written a few years ago. It is dark. There is no conventional, romantic fluff in it. I decided to disclose that from the beginning so as to not shock anyone interested in reading. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Pulchrite**_


	2. The Dreaded Conversation

**The Dreaded Conversation**

Tamao never took naps during the day. She was told as a child that daytime naps created horrific nightmares for bedtime. There was no way of knowing whether this was true, but she didn't want to take any chances. Perhaps it was a lazy thing to do as well, and she never wanted to be perceived as a lazy woman. There were no justifiable reasons for doing it, and she decided the practice should be avoided at all costs.

But this day presented an extreme temptation: rain. Heavy, steady rain poured onto the roof of the building relentlessly and had continued from the night before. Although she was certain it was some time in the afternoon, the clouds choked the sun, and near darkness loomed over the sky. She was sitting on the living room sofa staring blankly at the television in front of her that was turned off. Another thought encircled her brain for a moment and she frowned. The power had been out for two hours, and there was really nothing else to do but sleep.

No, that wasn't an option. She had to keep her rule intact. Her apartment was dreadfully boring when there was no power, but she wanted to find something to keep her busy anyway. She began pacing in front of the sofa with her arms folded over her chest and bit her bottom lip. She had to do something. She had to keep herself busy. She had to fight the fatigue.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly when emerging from the hallway.

His voice startled her and she gasped involuntarily. In her haste to battle the storm temptation she forgot Horo was there. He entered the room slowly and sat on one end of the sofa. She sat beside him reluctantly and they both stared at the television.

"What do you want to do?" she asked eagerly.

"Take a nap."

She bit her bottom lip again and groaned.

"Let's go outside," he suggested after noticing her visible discontent.

"It's raining," she replied with a frown.

"We can sit on the balcony and watch the rain," he said with a smile.

"Okay."

Horo was definitely the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was always charming and agreeable when he was sleepy for some reason. Maybe the fatigue made him chivalrous somehow. She loved almost everything about him. His smile was deeply endearing and would make her heart melt. His jokes, though incredibly awful, made her laugh out loud. His eyes would pierce through her entire body when she looked into them, and his intensity was often manifested in nonverbal gestures. Almost everything about him was perfect. He was almost perfect.

But everyone has flaws.

Tamao stared at him silently as they sat on a small bench on the balcony. The rain seemed to drain out any other noises in the vicinity, and he stared blankly ahead as if watching a movie. Azure strands of his hair blew softly with the wind, hitting him in the face at times, but he didn't react to the occurrence.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy."

"I mean with me."

She laughed lightly at the statement but stopped abruptly when his expression didn't change. He didn't move when she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed her to hold his hand.

"I'm happy with you, Horo," she said softly.

"You shouldn't be."

Tamao pulled away from him abruptly but continued to hold his hand. They stared out into the saturated air in silence, and she squeezed his hand before deciding to speak.

"I wouldn't leave you..." She hesitated as she suddenly wondered if her words were chosen correctly.

"I know you wouldn't."

She bit her bottom lip and remained silent. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But, Tamao didn't want to talk about it. She never wanted to address anything negative in their relationship. Maybe that was the problem. When he wanted to talk, she would make up an excuse to change the subject. If she could focus on the near perfect things about them, she was happy. But she knew exactly what he was talking about, and that was uncomfortable.

Tamao wondered sometimes if he wanted to end it but just didn't want to be the one to walk away. She would quickly dismiss this notion, however, and assume the obvious. He was worried. Always worried. And he had every reason to be.

"I love you," he said sadly. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes," she replied timidly.

He turned to look at her, but she darted her eyes away into her lap. She couldn't meet his eyes; his stare would be too overwhelming.

"Promise me something," he said as he continued to stare at her.

"What is it?"

"If I ever tell you to leave..." he hesitated. "...don't ask any questions. Just do it."

After several moments of pause she replied. "I promise."

Horo knew she was lying, but hearing her say those words were comforting somehow. She glanced at him briefly and he took the opportunity to softly kiss her lips. Chills ran down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her, and she clutched his shirt with her hands. Tamao wanted desperately to be normal. She wanted their relationship to be normal. She needed to be in his arms so she could push away all of the thoughts of reality that consumed her brain.

Things could never be normal, and they both knew it.

He pulled away, which disappointed her, and leaned against the bench. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and closed her eyes.

"Anna called," she blurted. "She wants us to come over Friday night for dinner. I told her you'd be off from work."

Horo sighed heavily as his eyes narrowed but didn't answer.

"It's been two years," she said apprehensively. "We should go."

"I know."

His silence made her more uncomfortable, and she began rocking her leg.

"Never mind," she said finally. "I'll just call her back and-"

"We'll go," he said wearily. "It's fine."

She watched the falling rain as her eyes filled with a thin line of tears and didn't respond. After a brief pause he stood from the bench and walked back inside of the apartment. Tamao knew he was irritated. She decided to stay out in the rain for now. Friday's dinner would be draining for them both, and she needed to mentally prepare herself.


	3. The Painful Facade

**The Painful Facade**

Pirika wanted everything to be perfect. The house was spotless, but she couldn't stop herself from finding small specks of dirt in inconspicuous places. She had become obsessed with making a good impression, and this drive consumed most of her energy. Armed with a tan apron and a pair of gloves, she paced down the hallway in an attempt to find more dirt. Anna didn't seem to mind her new interest in cleaning as long as the chores were complete, and Yoh definitely didn't complain. They watched her as she passed them in the dining room, and Yoh laughed at her lightly under his breath.

"She's excited," Anna said blankly.

"I know," he replied.

Although they lived in the same general area, Pirika and her brother were estranged for two years. She never understood why he stopped calling her and virtually disappeared from her life, but when she learned that Anna invited Horo and Tamao to the house for dinner she was ecstatic. The resentment that built up over time quickly disappeared with one statement from Anna:

"Your brother's coming over tomorrow."

When Pirika entered the kitchen she stopped abruptly when she noticed Ellie standing over the sink with a frown. She hated washing dishes but wanted to help get the house up to Pirika's standards before they arrived. Her golden brown hair was pulled back with a small black band, and her red apron was wet from the splashing water. Pirika smiled at her and exhaled.

"Thanks for helping," she said softly.

Ellie hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway until she spoke, and she turned and smiled at her.

"I know how important this day is to you."

"I can't believe they're coming," Pirika sighed as she hopped onto the counter beside the sink.

"What did Anna say to them?" Ellie rinsed her gloves and turned off the faucet.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "She just told me they were coming today and I ran with it."

"What's for dinner?"

Ren startled them in his usual fashion and entered the kitchen with his arms tightly folded over his chest. Ellie removed her gloves and leaned her back against the sink so she could look at him. He was wearing her favorite outfit: a pale yellow collared shirt with a pair of denim jeans. His hair reached his shoulders, and a few violet strands covered one of his eyes. Ellie exhaled softly as her eyes traced his body and she bit her bottom lip. Pirika smiled at him warmly, and he stared at them with a frown.

"Stop it."

"You look nice today," Ellie replied with a coy smile.

"So handsome," Pirika added.

"Are you kidding?" Ellie countered. "He's sexy."

"Yes, yes he is," she giggled.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Pirika clapped her hands and laughed. Ellie smiled, baring her teeth and grabbed the edge of the counter with her hands.

"We should really stop doing that," she sighed.

"No way!" Pirika said. "Making Ren uncomfortable is priceless."

* * *

The ignition had been turned off for two minutes as they sat silently in the car. Tamao stared out of the passenger side window as a few pink strands of her hair fell into her face. Her hands were tightly clasped together in her lap, and her stomach began a series of violent cramps as she swallowed. Horo stared at the steering wheel with a blank expression and held his hands loosely in his lap. After exhaling deeply, he glanced through the windshield and closed his eyes.

"We should make this quick," he said finally.

"Okay," she replied sheepishly.

"An hour at the most."

"Okay."

The silence consumed the cabin again, and she bit her bottom lip. Tamao was eager to see her friends but didn't want to make Horo uncomfortable. For some reason he didn't like being around them. More accurately, he didn't like being around Yoh. He never told her this, but she could look into his eyes and see the irritation.

"Maybe after dinner we could‒"

"No," he interrupted her quickly. He knew what she was going to say and didn't want to hear it. "We're not staying."

"Okay," she whispered.

Tamao seemed to use that word to replace her entire vocabulary. She found herself nodding her head and cooperating as much as possible, mostly because she wanted peace. He wasn't disagreeable, but she didn't want him to be stressed.

"Let's go," he sighed.

As they approached the house he held her hand and she smiled. If she could keep him calm she knew he would be comfortable with his friends. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she could react.

"You're here!" Pirika greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, Sis," Horo said calmly as he released Tamao's hand.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed his torso. He embraced her warmly and kissed her on the head.

"I missed you so much," she whimpered as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry it's been so long."

Tamao rubbed her back softly and she shifted her focus, hugging her tightly and exhaling.

"I really missed you guys. Please don't stay away so long next time."

"We won't," he assured her.

"Um, can we come in?" Tamao asked timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Pirika laughed lightly and wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on!"

Ren was the first to greet them when they entered, but he seemed enigmatic to their arrival.

"Hello," he said blankly.

"Hi, Ren," Tamao replied warmly. She hugged him gently, being sure to adhere to his strict five second contact rule, and smiled at him.

Horo shook his hand, and although they didn't speak, Tamao knew they were generally happy to see each other. When they entered the dining room, Yoh and Anna stood abruptly, and Yoh smiled at them.

"Hello you two," Anna said. Tamao was surprised by the warmth in her voice but attributed it to their long absence. They didn't touch each other in any way but exchanged genuine smiles.

Yoh shook Horo's hand but then hugged him. "It's good to see you," he said happily.

"Yeah," he replied.

Anna disappeared into the kitchen after nodding her head to address Horo, and the four of them stood in silence.

"Hi, Tamao," Yoh said eagerly.

"Hi, Yoh," she replied politely.

She knew he wanted a hug but didn't move. He missed her greatly, and his body language made this evident. After a few seconds of hesitation he embraced her warmly, closing his eyes briefly, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I really missed you," he whispered.

Tamao glanced over his shoulder. Horo stood rigidly with his hands balled into fists and slightly clenched teeth.

"It's good to see you," she responded, abruptly pulling away from him and taking a few steps back. "I'm going into the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay," Yoh replied.

"Yeah," Horo growled.

"Ellie's in there," Ren said calmly.

Horo followed Tamao into the kitchen without responding. Ellie was helping Anna with the food platters but abruptly handed the dish in her hands to Pirika when they entered.

"Hi, Ellie," Tamao said with an insincere smile.

"Hi." She was pleased to see Tamao but was more eager to reunite with Horo.

They hugged each other in an awkward exchange, and she paused for an amount of time she deemed appropriate before switching gears to address Horo.

"So you're not dead."

"Nah."

She hugged him gently and sniffed his t-shirt, a gesture no one else saw, then kissed him on the lips. Tamao was greatly bothered by her forwardness but didn't protest and began helping Anna with the rest of the platters. Horo was deeply surprised as well and frowned at her when she released him.

"It's been a while," she said before he could respond. "Don't ruin it for me."

As they gathered at the round dinner table, Pirika grabbed her brother's hand and sat beside him, moving her chair to decrease the space between them. Tamao sat on his other side and pulled Ren by the arm when she saw Yoh approaching the chair beside her. He didn't seem to care that she wanted him to sit beside her and cooperated. Ellie sat beside Ren, causing Pirika to roll her eyes and sigh heavily. Yoh and Anna sat beside each other with Anna beside Ellie and Yoh beside Pirika. They stared at the food in silence before Anna told them to start eating.

"So, how have you two been?" Yoh asked. "We haven't heard from you in a while."

"We've been busy." Horo didn't hide the irritation in his voice.

"Things are going really well," Tamao added.

"So when are you getting married?" Pirika asked as she began picking at the food on her plate.

"Not yet," she replied as her face flushed.

"But...you want to, right?"

"The timing is off, Sis. We're not ready."

"It would be nice to have another married couple to talk to," Yoh sighed.

"So you don't like talking to us because we're single?" Ren asked blankly.

"No, you guys are great, but if they were married we would have even more things to talk about."

"It would be even better if we didn't live in a college dorm," Anna said sarcastically but was ignored. They all knew she wanted them to move out, but no one took it seriously.

"I understand," Pirika agreed. "We can't really relate to certain things because we're not married. It makes sense."

"We're not getting married any time soon, so this discussion is irrelevant," Horo said, "isn't it?"

"You should come back next week, Horo," Yoh said randomly. "Manta and Ryu will be here."

"We're going to see another horror movie," Ren teased, "so Yoh can cry through the whole thing."

"I had allergies, Ren," he mumbled. "I told you that."

Dinner became a pleasant exchange. Pirika and Ellie caught Tamao up on the events in the house, and Yoh told Horo about how lonely Ren must be since he hadn't been in a relationship in almost three years. Ren insisted he had no desire to be in one but could have a girlfriend any time. Anna began asking Horo and Tamao questions about their life. His answers were very vague, and she decided he didn't want to talk about it. No one seemed to notice how uncomfortable Tamao sat in her chair, and she ate her food very slowly to keep from addressing anyone.

"Can I talk to you, Tamao?" Yoh asked.

The others ignored him and continued their conversations, but Horo glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she stammered. "I mean...sure."

They left the table slowly, and he lead her outside into the back yard. They sat on the deck and she watched the grass nervously as she placed her hands in her lap. He was sitting too close to her, but she didn't want to move for fear of hurting his feelings.

"You cut your hair," he said finally.

"Huh?"

"It's shorter." He ran the nape of her neck with his fingers and touched a few strands.

Her jaw tightened.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared."

"I've just been busy. Time got away from me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Yoh stared at the grass with a frown and bit his bottom lip. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to her, but seeing her again made him realize how much he missed her.

"Are you going to stick around?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "Horo said we would visit more."

"Good. I was miserable without you."

He placed his arm around her shoulders, but she pulled away from him abruptly and stood, taking a few steps back.

"We should go back in," she said quickly.

"Are you...sure you're okay?" he asked with a frown and stood in front of her.

"Yeah..." She hesitated and closed her eyes briefly then whispered. "Don't touch me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just don't," she replied sharply.

"What's wrong, Tamao?" Yoh asked weakly.

She didn't respond and stared at him with a stressed frown. He took a few steps closer until he was inches from her face and held her hand.

"You can talk to me if something is wrong, Tamao. You know that, don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong, Yoh," she replied faintly and jerked back her hand. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Tamao walked away from him abruptly and quickly reentered the house. He stared at the grass sadly for a moment and exhaled before following. Anna met him at the back door and held his hand.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he replied weakly.

"What do you mean?" There was concern in her voice suddenly as she squeezed his palm.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but I don't know why."

"They're being secretive. It's normal to be bothered by that."

"Yeah but...why? It's like they don't want to be here. Like they hate us or something."

"We'll have to keep them around for a while to find out," Anna said calmly. "Don't push this all at once or they'll disappear again."


	4. The Awkward Meeting

**The Awkward Meeting**

Tamao was walking very briskly down the sidewalk when the small cafe' came into view. The establishment was very popular for university students and other young adults. She hated going there because she was always mistaken for a member of the academic community. Despite this annoyance the cafe' sold a specific cup of tea that was irresistible and extremely tasty. She found herself dropping by on her way to work almost every day to savor the delicacy. Horo spent days once trying to find it all over the city, but this was the only place that sold the unique blend. There were several round table and chair sets lining the patio outside of the cafe'; many of the patrons would enjoy their beverages while taking in the pleasant weather. She glossed her eyes over the tables and noticed three familiar female faces.

And sped her pace.

"Tamao!"

She heard Pirika's voice but ignored it as her tempo increased. The tea would be skipped today for sure. But the woman didn't give up as easily as she expected. Pirika ran after her and even grabbed her arm once within her range.

"Hey!"

"Hi," she said dryly. She had to acknowledge her presence now that she was being dragged toward the patio.

"Hey, it _was_ her!" Pirika called to the others cheerfully.

Anna and Ellie were sitting at one of the round tables discussing the menu when they saw her. Ellie smiled at her but frowned lightly upon noticing the obvious discomfort. Tamao's face was hidden behind a large pair of rounded sunglasses; the black plastic was the only thing they could focus on. Pirika forced her to sit with them in the last empty chair, and silence filled the table briefly before Anna decided to break the ice.

"We're so glad the two of you were able to visit last week," she said politely.

"We had a good time." Her answer sounded insincere, and Anna immediately noticed.

Ellie's frown twisted into a full scowl. She was unable to conceal it and didn't try.

"Where did you get those sunglasses?" Pirika asked enthusiastically and rested her elbows against the table. "They're so cute!"

"Thanks," she sighed. "Horo bought them for me when we went to the beach last year. The sun was hurting my eyes."

"Can I try them on?"

"No."

Pirika paused with surprise but insisted anyway. "We're in the shade right now, Tamao. You don't even need them. I promise I'll give them back."

Ellie's eyes narrowed but she didn't speak. Anna scratched her eyebrow and exhaled.

"No," she repeated while attempting a much softer tone. "I have to get going anyway."

Pirika was listening, but she already had her hands in the air and abruptly pulled the glasses away from her face. The gesture was playful at first, but her smile faded once holding the pair in her hand. Ellie's twisted expression immediately faded as she leaned forward against the table. Tamao took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"What happened to your face?" Anna asked sternly.

The purplish black rings shading her right eye were unmistakeable. All of the women were staring at her with concern. Tamao knew she had to answer the question.

"It was an accident," she said dismissively. "I was getting out of the bathtub...I slipped and fell."

"You fell in the bathtub?" Ellie repeated.

"Yeah."

"On your face?" Anna added skeptically.

Pirika covered her mouth with her free hand and jumped lightly when Tamao snatched the sunglasses away from her.

"It was ridiculous and humiliating..." Irritation filled her voice. "...which is why I was wearing the sunglasses. I didn't want to have this embarrassing conversation."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Pirika said softly.

She slipped the sunglasses over her face without looking at them.

"Bathtub?" Ellie asked again.

"You have to be more careful, Tamao," Pirika pleaded. "You know they have those rubber things you can put on the bottom to keep you from slipping, right?"

"I don't like them." Tamao folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair. "You can't really get the tub clean with them in, and they're too sticky to get out once you put them down."

"Oh. I guess I never thought about that."

For the next few minutes Tamao and Pirika carried on with this useless conversation while Ellie and Anna watched them in silence. They were both staring at Tamao, and their expressions didn't change. Ellie's face revealed worry and bewilderment. Anna's demeanor was more critical.

"I have to go," they heard her say abruptly and she stood from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Ellie forced herself to say.

"I'm covering a shift for one of the girls who called in sick," she said blankly. "I was heading there earlier. I don't want to be late."

"Wait, Tamao." Pirika grabbed her arm. "You can't go to work looking like...that."

She didn't answer.

"Let me help you cover that up with some of my make up, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a tiny smile. "Thanks."

"Let's go to the restroom in here," she mumbled as she led her inside of the restaurant.

Anna's eyes were fixed on the chair Tamao emptied. Ellie was staring at the table with widened eyes. Her lips were parted like she wanted to say something but couldn't. The silence was deeply uncomfortable for her. She tapped her fingers against the table with a twitching rhythm.

"She fell in the bathtub, Anna?" It was almost a whisper. "Is that even possible?"

"It looks like she fell into a fist."

Ellie closed her eyes tightly when she said it and took a deep breath. "Do you...think she lied?"

"I don't like this," Anna said angrily. "I don't like this at all."

* * *

Yoh sat in the leather chair with his elbow resting against one of the armrests. He was staring at the large wooden desk in front of him that was covered with a few scattered papers. A tall, black floor lamp illuminated the office with a sterile glow, which wasn't the ideal atmosphere for work of any kind. He was unfocused on what he had been doing anyway. His wife was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk with her left leg crossed over the right, and she clasped her hands loosely in her lap. The silence lasted for several minutes. He shifted in the chair, leaning his arms lightly against the desk, and rested his cupped hands against his chin.

"What do you think happened?" he asked finally.

"I have no idea."

"And she said she fell in the bathtub?"

"Yes."

"You don't believe it?"

"I'm not saying it's impossible," she sighed. "...but highly unlikely."

"She was in a fight...maybe?"

"I didn't get a good look at her." Anna shifted her weight against the back of the chair. "There didn't seem to be any other bruises. But then again, she was wearing long pants and a jacket. I couldn't see anything except her face, hands and neck."

"Did she seem normal when you talked to her? I mean...different from the dinner?"

"No..." She exhaled. "Just as distant and almost annoyed."

Yoh dropped his hands onto the desk and glanced at her with an expression of worry. Anna matched his eyes with similar discontent.

"Something is wrong, Yoh," she said gravely. "You sense that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

She rubbed the side of her neck with her hand and briefly closed her eyes. Yoh opened his mouth but sucked in the air instead of speaking. This hesitation was needed. He didn't want to ask the question, but he knew Anna had to be contemplating the same thing.

"Do you think Horo...hit her?"

"I'm not saying that at all," she replied quickly and nearly defensively. "That wouldn't make any sense. There has to be a reasonable explanation...one she doesn't want to share."

"I'll talk to her," he said calmly. "We need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

"Don't get too worked up about it, Yoh," she pleaded. "It may be nothing. I'm just not sure."

"I won't attack her. We'll just talk."

He walked away from the desk, and before leaving the room kissed her delicately on the top of her head.

"Thank you for telling me," he said softly.

* * *

The night air was very cold, and despite the black hooded jacket and gray sweat pants she wore, her body shivered as she walked across the grass. She pulled the hood over her head, which mostly covered the magenta strands of her hair, and she smiled when the large, red blanket came into her focus. Horo was sitting there waiting for her, and his outfit made her giggle. In all the years she'd known him he never dressed for cool weather. This evening was no exception. The bulky white t-shirt definitely wouldn't shield him from the whipping air around him; the black linen pants were just as thin. His skin was always warm to the touch, however. She knew he wasn't cold.

"Are you hungry?" he asked warmly.

She darted her eyes toward a large wicker basket and lightly frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I already ate."

"It's no problem. We can have it tomorrow for leftovers."

She sat on the blanket with her legs folded and smiled at him. He didn't smile back. Tamao noticed the worry in his expression immediately and darted her eyes toward his neck when he ran his fingers lightly over her face.

"It's fine," she said quickly. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"You should put ice on it," he said with concern.

"It's already embarrassing. The last thing I need is a huge ice pack on my face. That will just draw more attention to it."

He wrapped his arms firmly around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes when he softly planted his lips against the bruise. The pain was visible in her expression, but she didn't say anything. He pulled the hood off of her head and rested his face against her ear.

"How was work?"

"Long."

"I'm sorry you had to work on your day off." His tone was pitiful and weak. He spoke with conviction; his eyes were closed.

"The extra money is nice," she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pushed her back against the blanket and rested his head against her stomach. She delicately ran her fingers through his hair and stared into the enormous sky.

"There are supposed to be shooting stars out tonight," he said. "You have to close your eyes and make a wish when you see one."

"I see one."

The flash of light illuminated the sky for only a moment, but she closed her eyes and mouthed something inaudible to herself. Horo pulled the jacket and the shirt she wore underneath away to expose a portion of her stomach and traced her belly button with his finger.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Good."

"Did _you_ make a wish, Horo?"

"No."

Her smile faded, and she cradled his head in her hand. "Why not?"

He leaned over her with one of his knees between her legs and planted his hands on either side of her head. Their eyes locked in a silent exchange for several moments. She rubbed his chest with her hands to fight off the shivering.

"I already have everything I want."

The statement conjured a rush of tears she wasn't expecting, and she couldn't fight them away. Horo collapsed his body onto her and kissed her lips with passion and warmth that had been building the entire day. The park wasn't usually crowded this time of night, but the thought of being spotted by strangers didn't bother her. She was too overwhelmed with the tenderness of his hands as they explored her body; the heat from his skin that shielded her from the cold; the aggressive and seductive movements of his tongue. He pulled her up from the blanket like a feather weight rag doll and held her so tightly she couldn't breathe. His haphazard breaths increased in intensity and volume when he heard her moan, and she gathered as much of the fabric against his back in her hands as she could.

It was only one kiss that lasted for five minutes, but they seemed unaware of that reality. He pulled away from her in a breathless daze but only separated himself a few inches. Her eyes were closed, and she reached for him in the darkness like she needed his lips to keep her heart from stopping. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissed her neck and remained there with his mouth open as he waited for the pain in his chest to subside. She exhaled into his ear as thin tears stained her face.

"Don't let go," she whimpered.

Horo couldn't respond. He was too consumed with the beating of her chest against his. This intoxicated state would last for at least another hour. They would have to wait it out.


	5. The Mysterious Incident

**The Mysterious Incident**

Ren heard the distant knocking on the front door but thought the sound was his imagination. He spent several nights wide awake and knew this sleep deprivation would soon be hazardous for his health. As he walked slowly down the hallway, the knocking was more clear. There was definitely someone outside, but at two o'clock in the morning he contemplated whether or not to answer. When he finally reached the front door he leaned his ear against it; there was a pause in the knocking and muffled weeping. He opened the door on instinct alone and exhaled. Tamao was standing in front of him with her face buried in her hands wearing a yellow t-shirt with a pair of white and yellow striped pajama pants. Although the night air was crisp, she wasn't wearing a jacket or shoes. He stared at her bare feet with a frown. She abruptly dropped her hands heavily to her sides and stared at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks unrestrained. He was ready to scold her, but his expression morphed into intense worry once he was staring at her face. Her reddened eyes had been puffy from her constant crying, but the left eye had more colors of purple and blue surrounding it. There was a small cut on the side of her bottom lip and a large blackened bruise against her neck. He stared at her in silence for several seconds without speaking, and when he was finally able to project his voice the question escaped as a whimper.

"What happened?"

"Can I come in please?" she asked fearfully.

He picked her up the way a man would his bride and carried her into the house, neatly closing the door behind them. She was surprised by the action but assumed he was concerned about her dirty feet. As she rested her head against his chest and sniffed as quietly as possible, he entered the bathroom and placed her delicately on top of the toilet. She didn't speak but nodded as to thank him. He ran warm water for a bath and placed a towel beneath her feet.

"You don't have to do this. I just need to sleep a few hours."

"You can't sleep at your apartment?"

She didn't respond.

"So...you came all the way here at two in the morning wearing nothing but the pajamas you slept in. Something is wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," she replied quickly.

"You just want sleep?" Ren asked sarcastically. "I thought maybe you wanted ice for that black eye."

She clutched her stomach with her hands and closed her eyes. He stopped the water and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You didn't know it was there?"

He handed her a small mirror from one of the cabinet drawers. She held the mirror in her left hand and lifted it slowly to her face. The refection staring back at her was scary; she placed her hand on her cheek and gasped as the tears returned.

"It must be fresh for you to not have known about it."

Tamao dropped the mirror in her lap and stared at the bathtub with weakened eyes. She tried holding back her tears vainly, and Ren placed the mirror back into the drawer.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?" His delivery, although stern, revealed great worry.

"I'm fine," she replied with a whisper. "Really."

Ren placed a stool near the shower and moved her to it once it was in place. He wasn't allowing her to walk, but she didn't protest. The exhaustion was overwhelming. Using the detached sprayer he began slowly washing her feet, an action she wasn't expecting.

"Ren, this is unnecessary."

"The only time a person leaves the house this unprepared is when they're running away from something."

She didn't speak and stared at the tiled wall. He rubbed her right foot thoroughly with a soapy loofah and rinsed it clean.

"Does Horo know you're here?"

"No."

"Are you running from him?"

"No!" Tamao's tone was slightly elevated, but she softened it for fear of waking the others. "Why would I be running from Horo?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

He finished with her left foot and turned off the water. She waited until he dried them off with a thick, white towel then stood and paced back and forth in front of the bathtub.

"This is not what you think," she said nervously. "It's not."

"What am I thinking, Tamao?"

She stared at him with weakened eyes, and the intensity of his gaze made her extremely uncomfortable. He was approaching slowly, but she didn't move.

"I'm not a mind reader." She whispered the words. He was standing directly in front of her face and rested his hands on her waist.

"No, you're not."

Tamao didn't notice until his hands were halfway up her torso that he was pulling off her shirt. She turned away from him in an attempt to keep from ripping the cotton and folded her arms tightly over her chest to hide her bare breasts. Ren placed the thin shirt delicately onto the counter top. He stared at her in silence, and his frown quickly faded. Tamao could feel his eyes scanning her half naked body. Humiliation slowly invaded her thoughts; she suddenly wanted to disappear but knew Ren would never allow it now.

"Your back is...purple...blue and black."

Ren wasn't intending to describe it, but he blurted the first thing that reached his brain. The bruises varied in sizes and were spread all over her back and arms. He stepped closer but didn't touch her, and as she felt the warmth of his body behind her she closed her eyes.

"Give me my shirt back."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and ran his fingers gently down the length of her bicep. Pulling her gently at the elbow, he was able to turn her around. She held her breasts as tightly as possible, but he wasn't paying attention to her nakedness. The bruises continued along her neck and collarbone, and there were even a few lining her stomach.

"My shirt, Ren. Please."

"You're running from him because..." He suddenly lacked the will to finish his statement and traced her lips and neck with his eyes.

"This was a mistake," she said abruptly and headed quickly for the counter to retrieve her shirt.

Ren wrapped his arms loosely around her before she could flee, and she buried her face into his chest. The sobs were involuntary. She couldn't control the emotional outburst, and the warmth of his embrace increased her sadness. He held her as gently as possible. Her wounds looked painful, and he didn't want to agitate them. His hand traced her neck, and he ran his fingers slowly through her hair as he stared at the bathtub. This was something he definitely didn't want to be right about, but other thoughts clouded his brain.

He didn't know what to do.

"I want you to soak in the bathtub. I'll find you something to wear."

She nodded as he pulled away from her and walked slowly to the bathroom door.

"Ren?"

"Yes?" He turned around and stared at her neck; he had no desire to look into her eyes anymore.

"Please don't wake up Yoh," she whispered with terrified eyes.

He nodded weakly and quickly left the room, gently closing the door behind his exit. Entering his room hurriedly, he grabbed a blue t-shirt, a pair of black sweat pants and a white pair of socks. He realized he had no underwear for her but decided not to wake Ellie or Pirika. As he returned down the long hallway, his thoughts were incoherently jumbled, and he couldn't resist the urge to bite his bottom lip. His assumptions were probably right, but he didn't want to believe them. He wanted to know everything but had no will to ask questions. The discomfort greatly increased until he realized fear was the underlying emotion.

This just didn't make any sense. He needed to clarify some things with her. And, he needed to talk to Horo.

When one of the bedroom doors slowly opened, he stopped his pace and bitterly closed his eyes. There was no desire to involve anyone else in this, but he assumed they had been too loud in the bathroom. Ellie emerged from the doorway slowly into the hall and rubbed her eyes from the fatigue. She wore an ankle length green robe that was secured tightly at her waist with a belt, and her brown hair was sprawled over her head. For several seconds she stared at Ren with squinted eyes and scratched her head randomly; he returned her gaze nervously without speaking.

"Who was at the door?" She hazily rubbed her neck. "I thought I heard knocking."

"No one."

"You were talking. I heard you talking to someone."

"Everything is fine, Ellie. Go back to bed."

The sudden sound of ringing shocked them both and Ellie gasped. There was a phone resting on a small table at the end of the hallway; Ellie jogged toward it with a frown. Ren watched her movements as his worry increased but didn't say anything.

"Who could be calling this late?" she mumbled then quickly changed her tone. "Hello?"

Ren bit his bottom lip and joined her in front of the table as he watched her body language. He had suspicions but didn't want Ellie to notice.

"Wait, Horo. You're talking too fast. What's wrong?"

"It's Horo?" Ren whispered faintly but was ignored.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her. But, it's really late. You should be in bed."

"Let me talk to him." Ren made the statement with a very stern tone but couldn't force his body to move.

"Please calm down. She's probably asleep. Don't go over there and make a scene. Her neighbors will call the police. Just wait for a while and try calling again."

Ellie paused for a moment and frowned then mouthed something to Ren he couldn't read. Ren clutched his arms tightly over his torso and stared at the receiver as she continued.

"Oh...I didn't know you were there." Concern quickly conquered her voice. "I'll call you right back. No, I'm going right now. Okay. Bye."

She returned the receiver to its base and paused before resuming eye contact with Ren. He took a step forward and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Tamao is missing."

Ren didn't respond and stared at the floor.

"Did she come here? Have you seen her?"

Ellie paused when noticing the clothing clutched in his hand and frowned. He recognized the discovery but decided not to speak first.

"Ren, what's going on?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. She struggled at first, but when she noticed light creeping underneath the door when they approached she yielded. Ren knocked on the door and they entered after hearing a frail answer. Ellie walked inside very slowly; she was nervous about what she would find. Tamao was standing in front of the bathtub with a large white towel wrapped around her body. She wasn't facing them, and Ellie was able to capture a partial glimpse of her back.

"I didn't really want to soak," she said apologetically and turned around.

Tamao paused when noticing Ellie in the room and stared at her with fearful shock. They stood in awkward silence.

"Horo's looking for you." She didn't know what else to say, and her nerves increased rapidly.

She glanced at Ren in response then darted her frightened eyes back at Ellie but didn't speak.

"I told him you weren't here. I didn't know you were here. What's going on?"

Ren darted his eyes away.

"I can leave," she said quickly. "Let me get dressed."

"You're not leaving this room." Ellie's anger seemed unnecessary, but she was uncomfortable with her phone conversation. "Horo's going out of his mind right now. I told him I would let him know if I found you. You need to let him know you're here."

Ren decided not to join the conversation. Perhaps it would be easier for Tamao to talk with a woman about this, and Ellie could possibly gain information he couldn't. He excused himself politely, placing the clothing on the counter top, and waited outside of the door in the hallway.

"Tamao, what is this?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong."

"Do you have any idea how late it is? Why would you come here in the middle of the night without telling anyone? That doesn't make any..."

This was the first time she noticed. Tamao closed her eyes briefly then bitterly stared at the floor. Ellie took a few steps forward and tilted her head with a frown as she stared at the woman's face and neck. The bruises were very easy to spot. Tamao's delicate skin was sickly pale at times, and the contrast was drastic.

"How did that happen?"

Tamao didn't respond and allowed a few tears to roll onto her cheeks.

"Did he..." Ellie paused as her lips quivered. "Did he hit you, Tamao?"

She remained silent.

As a reckless impulse, Ellie grabbed the towel she was wearing at the point where it was tucked and yanked it roughly from her body. Tamao tried to catch the fabric but was only able to keep a portion of it clutched against her chest. The cotton draped in front, blocking most of her nakedness, but the bruises were still difficult to ignore. The pattern was far worse than what Ren discovered. The wounds painted her entire body, varying from bruises to cuts and scrapes, bite marks and burns.

Ellie held her hand over her mouth. She couldn't process what she was seeing, and tears rapidly filled her eyes. Tamao abruptly reached the counter and pulled Ren's t-shirt over her head. The shirt was long and reached the top of her thigh, but she paused before grabbing the pants when she saw Ellie's devastated expression behind her in the mirror.

"Just let me sleep for a few hours," Tamao pleaded randomly without looking at her, "then I'll leave."

"You can't!" Ellie blurted. "You can't go back!"

"Ellie, it's not what you think," she sighed weakly.

"He beat the...crap out of you! That's the best you can do?"

"No," Tamao mumbled sadly. "You don't...understand."

"I don't understand why we're debating this!" Ellie replied angrily. "I don't understand what happened!"

Ren reentered the bathroom upon hearing her elevated voice and cleared his throat.

"You knew about this, Ren?" she demanded. "You knew and didn't tell us?"

"No," he sighed with guilt, "but maybe I should have. Something about him was off when they came over for dinner that night..."

"No, stop it," Tamao pleaded. "You're wrong. Both of you are wrong about this."

"So what happened then?" Ellie asked with irritation. "Did you fall in the bathtub again?"

She rolled her eyes but was ignored.

"It was the other eye last time. This is new. Are you really that clumsy? Please fill us in. What did we miss?"

"There was a break in," she said reluctantly and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Break in?" Ellie repeated skeptically.

"Yes. He...scared me and we fought...but he ran away."

"Then we should go to the police station," Ren said authoritatively.

Ellie glanced at him with a frown.

"It's not really necessary. He didn't get a chance to take anything, and I don't know what he looks like. It was too dark, and it happened so fast."

"Why wouldn't you just say that from the beginning, Tamao?" Ellie's voice was cold and angry, something she had no control over, and she tightened her hands into fists. "And why wouldn't you call Horo?"

"He's been under a lot of stress lately," she said softly. "He's always so tired from work. I didn't want to worry him."

Silence erupted in the space as Tamao fearfully glanced toward them. She darted her eyes quickly away, but the observation was long enough to notice Ellie's frustrated scowl and Ren's worried frown.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ellie blurted. "Really, Tamao?"

"Let me talk to you." Ren grabbed her lightly by the arm and pulled her toward the door.

"She's lying," Tamao heard her say as she was being dragged into the hallway. "Let go of me!"

Tamao slipped on the pants and socks she had been holding and stared at the door. She could hear muffled voices in the hallway but was unable to make out what they were saying. Prickly chills ran the length of her spine as she bit her bottom lip. She knew there was no way she could get out of the bathroom and leave without them noticing, and she closed her eyes bitterly as she considered her mistake.

Ren returned alone and softly closed the door behind him. His anxious expression didn't change as he stared at her, and the pause was scary.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and lightly wiped her wet face. "I shouldn't have come here."

He handed her a small, black cellphone, but she was reluctant to take it.

"Call him," he said sternly. "Let him know you're here."

Her hesitation was obvious. His eyes narrowed.

"Horo would want to know you're okay, and he's already looking for you. He should be told about this...burglary as well."

Ren said it with emphasis as if he was using code for a mutually understood facade.

"I'll call him in the morning."

"Call him now," he insisted.

She grabbed the phone but held it limply in her hand without any additional action. This pause increased his worry. Ren's test was proving to confirm his fears, and his stomach violently cramped as he waited for her next move. Tamao was staring at the door with an exhausted expression. Her face was still wet, but she didn't make any attempt to wipe the away the tears.

"I don't want him involved with this," she mumbled and didn't look at him.

"Why not?"

"It would be too much stress for him. I just want him to rest. It would be better to call him in the morning."

"Please stop lying to me."

Ren's statement was surprising for them both. His worry was melding into frustration, and he couldn't hide it. There was no response.

"This is serious, Tamao," he said sadly. "We can't just ignore it."

She abruptly fiddled with the phone in both hands and then dialed a number. Ren took a deep breath as she rested the receiver against her ear and tilted her head.

"Tamao, wait-"

"No, Horo. It's me," she said lightly. "Yes, I'm with him here."

Ren watched her nervously as she held the phone limply and vacillated her weight between her feet. He could hear Horo's voice in the phone but was unsure of what was being said. Her sad expression didn't change.

"No, I can just..." She sighed. "Okay. Okay, Horo."

The call disconnected before she removed it from her face and she handed him the phone without saying anything. Ren remained silent as well. He wanted an explanation and was worried she wouldn't give one.

"He's picking me up." She said it so softly he barely heard the words.

"When?"

"Now."

Ren went with her into the dining room to wait. Ellie, who had been waiting in the hallway, was already seated at the table when they entered. She watched Tamao as intently as possible. Terrible churning in her stomach made focusing difficult, but there was no way she could go back to bed now. Tamao sat at the rounded table across from her, and Ren sat directly beside her.

"You don't have to go." It wasn't what he wanted to say, but he honestly had no words for the random thoughts overloading his mind.

"I want to talk to him when he gets here," Ellie said sternly.

"No," Tamao sighed. "He'll be too tired. I'll probably have to drive anyway."

Horo's arrival was much sooner than anticipated; his impatient knocking couldn't be ignored. Ellie jogged ahead of them to the door, but when she opened it her voice was stuck in the back of her throat. Horo wore a wrinkled pair of navy pants with a black t-shirt, and his hair was wildly unrestrained. His expression was scary; a mixture of stress and anger. He didn't address her at all as he stormed into the house. She was unsure if he even noticed her standing there. Tunnel vision prevented him from seeing anything in the space except for Tamao staring back at him with an ambiguous demeanor no one could read.

Ren and Ellie watched with great discomfort as he grabbed her fiercely into his arms and held her in a tight embrace for several seconds. Tamao's arms were limp at her sides, and she gazed aimlessly behind him until she was released.

"Are we just going to...let them go?" Ellie whispered nervously.

Ren didn't speak.

Horo delicately held her hand, and without saying a word led her out of the house. She didn't resist the action and never turned around to address their shock. Ren walked toward the door with heavy feet and watched them get into Horo's car. Ellie wiped her wet face with the sleeve of her robe and stared at the floor.

"What should we do, Ren?" she whimpered.

"What's going on?"

Anna's voice startled them both, and Ellie jumped. Ren closed the front door as the headlights flashed over the house and held his breath. Anna was wearing a white robe that was neatly pressed and her hair was pulled up into a high bun. She didn't appear fatigued at all, but they knew their noise woke her up.

"Horo beat up Tamao and we don't know what to do about it," Ellie blurted.

"Ellie we don't know that," Ren sighed.

"I know a burglar wouldn't bite her."

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl was covered in bruises, Ren," Ellie pointed at the door with a trembling finger. "And they were old. Really old. That didn't happen this morning. Unless someone's been breaking into her apartment over and over for months."

"Stop." Anna held up her hand. "Explain this to me. Start from the beginning."

* * *

Tamao watched the passing streetlights with weary eyes as the humming engine filled the quiet space with steady noise. She clutched her hands tightly in her lap with her shoulders tensed forward. There was concern that moving would be agitating, and she was deeply bothered by his silence. Horo took a heavy breath and released it while lightly collapsing into his seat, and he held the steering wheel loosely with one hand.

"Horo, I'm sorry. You're tired. Pull over, and I'll drive." She said it as gently as possible.

He didn't answer.

"You don't have to take me home. Your place is closer. I'll just spend the night there."

"Please just shut up."

A few minutes passed as the silent ride continued. She stared out of the passenger window then briefly closed her eyes. Horo turned the car onto a dark street and rubbed his neck with his hand.

"I told you we'd handle it."

She bit her bottom lip nervously and wiped her eye with one finger.

"I have to go to work in four hours. I don't have the energy for this."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"You wanted to see Yoh?"

Tamao hesitated for several moments. He parked the car near the curb and removed the key from the ignition. As he waited for an answer he leaned his body forward with his arms folded over the steering wheel and buried his head.

"No."

He knew she was lying. Tamao lied to him constantly, and he hated it.

"They'll start asking questions now. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Horo released another heavy breath and mumbled something she didn't hear.

"They won't just go away," he said with an elevated tone. "I told you, but you don't listen to me. You never listen to me."

He was angry, and she was worried.

"You need to get some rest," she said quickly.

He clenched his teeth but she didn't see it.

"Horo, it'll be okay. We'll fix it. But you're exhausted and you need sleep."

"Don't do that," he growled.

But she ignored him. "I don't want you to stress out about this. Just stay calm and it'll be fine."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

He sat upright and dropped his arms. There was a momentary pause, but she was compelled to continue.

"You'll feel better once you rest, Horo. We can go inside and I'll make you a hot cup of tea to help you relax."

Horo exited the car abruptly and slammed the door. Tamao glanced at the driver side window that was now slightly cracked from the force, and worriedly held her breath.


	6. The Uncomfortable Observation

**The Uncomfortable Observation**

As dark, threatening clouds strangled the sun and blotted its light out of the sky, Pirika stared out into the horizon with a worried frown. She was sitting at a small, round table with her brother on an outside patio with a cup of tea. He sat directly across from her with an exaggerated slouch over the metal surface and seemed uninterested in her concern.

"It's going to rain," she said nervously. "Maybe we should go inside."

"The rain's not gonna burn your skin off," he sighed.

The apathetic statement made her giggle, but her smile caved as she stared at him. Horo's drink remained untouched, although he rubbed his finger slowly around the porcelain rim. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, and being in such close proximity conjured feelings of longing and sadness she tried so hard over the passing months to hide.

"Do you have somewhere you need to go?"

"I'm picking Tamao up from work later. That's about it."

"Why did you disappear?" The question was unplanned, but she searched his face with desperate eyes in hopes he would give her an answer that would quell her wild imagination.

"It wasn't intentional. I was busy, and I lost track of time."

A sliver of insincerity flashed over his voice for only a moment, but she noticed it immediately. She now wondered if he lied and was perhaps sparing her feelings.

"I missed you, Horo. I really did."

"I missed you too."

It was a lie. She could tell by the way his glassy stare waved over her face without meeting her eyes. His demeanor, hand movements, voice...were cold and distant. He wasn't attempting to shield this from her. Her face reddened with a rush of salty tears; her mouth filled with an overpowering metallic taste that drowned out the delicate flavor of her tea. She pat her cheek with her hand and wiped an escaping tear from her eye while rapidly blinking the rest away. She pushed the long, sapphire locks from her face and behind her ears with a deep exhale. She scratched her neck with an agitated rhythm. And she focused her wounded eyes at his face.

He watched the display with indifference that crushed her bones and barely blinked.

"Did I...do something?" It was a fragile whimper. She couldn't control it.

"No." He didn't clarify the answer or elaborate.

The blue sky faded into shades of gray, much like her wounded heart. Perhaps this setting was fitting. Pirika wanted to progress this conversation, but the need to break down in front of him was hard to stop. She didn't feel she was sitting with her brother. This man was some kind of imposter, and that thought scared her. He leaned back into the chair and pulled a packet of cigarettes and a black lighter from his pocket. Her eyes widened as she watched him ignite a small flame at the tip, and the surrounding air filled with a brief cloud of smoke.

"When did you start...smoking?" She was whispering but couldn't project her voice.

He ignored her or perhaps didn't hear the question. She looked on in worried silence as he inhaled a few times. He held the cigarette between his pointing finger and thumb with no awkwardness like he completed this practice often. She was greatly uncomfortable by the new habit and didn't hide it.

"Horo..." she paused and looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She was displeased with his short answers. Pirika knew the only way to make him talk to her would be to trap him into giving longer ones. If she wanted to keep this going she couldn't ask him yes or no questions.

"I don't like this, Horo," she said with a frown. "You used to tell me all the time that cigarettes were poison and to stay away from them. Why is it okay for you and not for me?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

"And then you and Tamao came to the dinner last month like you were forced..." She was angry and couldn't stop her mind from racing. "Is it so terrible to see us after disappearing for so long? I thought maybe you'd want to see your only sister. Maybe I was wrong."

"You're such a drama queen," he sighed.

"I'm a...drama queen?" She pointed her finger in his face. "I'm the same person I've always been, Horo. You're the one who's changed. I don't think I even recognize you anymore. Maybe Yoh was right."

"What the hell did you say?"

Pirika paused as a chill flooded her limbs. His tone drastically changed like a beast bellowing from his stomach.

"I'm...saying that..." Her voice trailed off.

"Why would you bring him up? Who's talking about him?"

"I...wasn't talking about Yoh," she rambled. "I was just saying—"

"Shut the hell up."

Tense silence blanketed over them as she rested her frightened expression on the cup in front of her. She could hear the light crackling of the ashes that burned away from his cigarette, and her eyes were wet again.

"What was he right about?"

"Huh?" She weakly lifted her head.

"You said he was right. About what?"

She suddenly clammed as a child facing impending punishment, and her hands trembled under the table. "He just...said that you were being too secretive, and...Tamao was different..."

"I don't have to tell him shit about my life," he growled. "It has nothing to do with him."

Pirika sniffed a few times and clenched her teeth.

"Don't talk about me behind my back."

"I..didn't!"

"You just said he was talking about me!"

"Yeah...but—"

"Tell that bitch if he's got something to say to me, say it to my face. And stay out of my business."

He rubbed out the cigarette against the table and knocked over the chair he had been sitting in when he stormed away. Pirika stared at it with a terrified expression and didn't move. Her cellphone began ringing inside of her purse, but she ignored it. Tears quickly saturated her face as shock and sadness flooded her brain. She clearly set her brother off somehow but his anger seemed unjustified. Droplets fell from the sky as she sat uncomfortably in the chair, and after several minutes she allowed the downpour to drench her body.

* * *

Yoh was writing a note on a small memo pad he was sure to forget when there was a knock on his office door. Anna had been out for several hours running errands, and the others rarely spent their time at the Inn during the day. He was unsure who would deem it necessary to knock, but he decided not to worry.

"Come in," he said politely and cleared his throat. "It's unlocked."

A tall, muscular man walked inside wearing a thin pair of black pants and a worn brown t-shirt. His long hair was neatly pulled back into a thick braid, and his hardened features revealed a combination of fatigue and stress. Yoh stood from behind the desk immediately when he saw him, but the man's posture was slumped in response.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Asakura."

"It's no problem, Silva. You're always welcome here." He rubbed his nose with his finger. "And...please just call me Yoh."

"You're a well respected man in this community, Mr. Asakura. I can't address you in such informal fashion. That would be an insult. Everyone feels that way."

The declaration made him extremely uncomfortable, but he decided not to protest.

"Have a seat." He pointed to one of the chairs in front of the desk and returned to his own. "What can I do for you today?"

"It's probably a personal request." Silva's body language was sluggish and weary. Yoh was unsure if he was worried about something or just tired. He leaned his body into the chair like he hadn't sat in one for some time. There was a long pause before either of them spoke again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Tamao is my best employee. Everyone loves her."

He paused. Yoh rested his hands on the desktop.

"I'm not sure how to approach this," he said worriedly.

"It's fine," Yoh said warmly. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Recently," he sighed. "...she's been coming to work with random injuries. She never gives an explanation that makes sense. There was never a problem with this before, but it's becoming more frequent now."

Yoh stared at him silently with a vague expression as he paused again.

"I considered asking her boyfriend about it, but I don't know him very well. You're very close to her, and as her friend...maybe you could talk to her? If you're willing."

"I can do that."

"I don't want to be intrusive, but it's obvious that something's wrong. Even the customers have noticed and constantly ask how she's feeling when she isn't there. It's becoming a distraction."

"Is she working today?"

"Yes. Her shift is over at four."

"I'll go back there with you, if you're okay with her leaving a bit early."

"Of course, Sir. That's fine with me. I just want her to be okay."

An unsettling pang ravaged his stomach as he stood from his chair. He was still bothered by the conversation he had with his wife about Tamao's bathtub accident, and this information increased his worry. Cornering Tamao at work could possibly be the only way he would be able to talk to her. She could avoid him anywhere else.

The drive to the restaurant was very short. Silva said nothing in the car, and Yoh decided not to ask more questions. It was obviously something the man didn't want to be involved with; he respected his need for distance. When they entered Yoh spanned the dining room with a frown. Almost all of the tables were full of patrons, and the other waitresses were moving around at a hurried pace.

"It's okay," Silva said plainly. "I can cover her tables. This is important."

"Hi, Mr. Asakura!" An elderly woman who was sitting in a booth with her husband waved at him. He smiled at her and waved back, and she turned to her husband with a satisfied smile. "Such a good young man. His parents would be proud."

As they moved through the floor, several of the customers greeted him in similar fashion with even a few pulling out their cellphones and taking snapshots of him passing by. Yoh spent most of his day working out of his home office for this very reason. The people in the city treated him like some sort of celebrity, and it wasn't a role he wanted.

Silva lead him into his office and offered him a seat as he disappeared into the hallway. Nervousness suddenly took over his thoughts as he waited for him to return. The door slowly opened again, and when Tamao entered she froze. Silva was close behind and placed his arm on her shoulder as she stared at Yoh with a startled expression. Yoh stood quickly from the chair but didn't speak.

"I asked him to come," Silva said lowly. "You can take the rest of the day off."

"I still have customers," she insisted.

"Don't worry. It's fine."

He left without allowing her to protest. Tamao rested her weight on one foot and placed one hand on her hip with an impatient pause. Yoh noticed the light remnants of a bruise around her right eye and a shadow against her neck. He wasn't sure if the collar from her uniform was creating the contrast, but he was worried nonetheless.

"What are you doing here, Yoh?" Stress was present in her voice.

"I'm worried about you." He wanted this conversation to be direct.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "You didn't have to come here."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" He tried to smile but couldn't crack his worried frown. "Maybe I can walk you to that park nearby?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be leaving here at four. Horo was going to pick me up, and if I'm not here he'll worry."

"Just call him and tell him we're at the park."

It seemed like a simple suggestion, but judging by her expression he was dead wrong.

"I can't go," she repeated.

"Please Tamao," he insisted. "We need to have this talk. If you won't go with me I'll stay here."

"If I go..." she hesitated. "Will you drop this?"

"Okay."

"You can't just come here and bother me at work."

"I'm sorry."

"Fine." She rubbed her nose lightly with her finger. "One hour Yoh. That's it."

"Okay."


	7. The Ominous Warning

**The Ominous Warning**

Horo was sitting on his sofa halfheartedly watching television when his cellphone rang. He was holding a large glass of water in his left hand and braced it against his thigh as he picked it up. The number was familiar, and he stared at the display several rings deciding whether or not to answer. When the ringing stopped he took a sip from his glass and slouched further into the cushion. The ringing began again, and this time he reluctantly answered.

"I told you to stop calling me, Matilda," he said angrily.

"_I didn't think you were serious, and I miss hearing your sexy voice."_

He bitterly closed his eyes.

"_Are you at home? I can come over there later."_

"No, I don't want you here. You don't understand boundaries..."

She sighed heavily but was ignored.

"I told you...I don't know how many times I've told you it's not going to happen. I love Tamao, and I don't want anyone else. I'm not going to sleep with you...ever. So back off."

"_You don't have to go into this temper tantrum every time we talk,"_ she said wearily. _"I'm calling you as a friend."_

"We're not friends."

"_Just calm down and listen to me, Horo. I started my shift an hour ago and she's not here."_

"She's there until four, Matilda."

"_So she didn't call you. Figures."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_You work so hard to be loyal to her, but is she worth that trouble? You should really ask yourself that."_

"Matilda—"

"_By the way, she left here with Yoh."_

His jaw stiffened as he fell silent, and he clutched the glass tightly in his hand.

"_Why would she leave work early with him and not tell you? I asked around; she's been gone for almost two hours, Horo."_

He didn't answer, but she could hear slight elevation in his breathing.

"_I know you don't care what I think, but she's not good enough for you. I've said it so many times. You deserve better. If I were her, I wouldn't throw him in your face like that. You know I'm right."_

His lap suddenly felt wet, and he lowered his eyes. The glass was shattered; jagged shards pierced the skin of his palm, and now his entire hand was covered in blood.

"_Horo? Are you still there?"_

The pain was either ignored or undetected, but his expression didn't change.

"_Horo? Say something."_

"I have to go." He said it very slowly, and his enraged voice sent a chill down her spine.

"_Let me come over there,"_ she pleaded. _"I'll ask Silva to get someone to cover for me."_

The call disconnected abruptly and almost interrupted the statement.

* * *

Tamao held her belly as tightly as possible as her hysterical laughing ensued. She was sitting in a rounded booth at a desert bar.

"It's not that funny." Yoh was smiling when he said it, although he was trying to keep a straight face. He was sitting across from her and glanced out of the large window.

"It...hurts!" She leaned over the table while attempting to calm herself, but the laughter was too infectious to contain.

"You're really that tickled about it?"

She tapped the round table lightly with her fist and was unable to respond.

"The rain finally stopped." He said it mostly to himself. Watching her laugh was comforting. He couldn't remember exactly what he did to trigger it, but seeing her this happy gave him much needed relief.

"Okay...I'm sorry," she said between breaths. "Okay...okay. I'm okay."

"Excuse me, Mr. Asakura," the waitress who approached the table said. "This is for you."

She placed a large ice cream sundae in the middle of the table with two spoons.

"We didn't order this," Yoh said politely.

"Yes, Sir. It's on the house. Our owner would like to thank you for stopping by."

"Just to dry off?" Tamao mumbled under her breath.

"We're extremely honored by your presence, Mr. Asakura. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

She bowed politely and quietly excused herself.

"I guess we should eat it so it won't melt," he said reluctantly.

Tamao picked up one of the spoons and shaved the edge over the frozen surface. He watched her quietly as she tasted it and lightly tilted her head.

"It's good," she sighed.

"You would come to me if there was something wrong...wouldn't you?"

Her indifferent expression twisted into an irritated frown. The question was random and somewhat accusatory, and she didn't like his tone.

"I'm fine, Yoh."

"But if you weren't...you would tell me, right?"

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing to tell."

"Anna told me about the sunglasses. About you hiding a black eye."

She rolled her eyes and heavily exhaled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell her either. Pirika practically ripped them off of my face so I had to explain what happened."

"What happened?"

"I fell in the bathtub. I told her that."

"What about all of these random injuries Silva mentioned?"

"He's exaggerating. It happened once, Yoh. Maybe twice."

"How?"

"I'm clumsy." She wearily rubbed the side of her neck with her hand. "That's not a secret."

"Maybe it is. Everything in your life recently has been one big secret."

The table fell silent as she glared at him. He didn't touch his spoon and met her eyes with sadness she couldn't stomach.

"Eat the ice cream, Yoh," she said softly. "It's melting."

"Does Horo...hate me or something?" His voice was fragile and stressed, and his hands were clutched in his lap.

"No, Yoh," she said with annoyance.

"Then what is it?"

"You're exhausting to be around. It's always been that way."

She made no attempt to buffer the statement, and now he was offended.

"What does that mean? Exhausting?"

Tamao took another bite of the sundae and didn't answer.

"We're friends. He...knows that, doesn't he?"

She continued eating the ice cream, pulling the bowl closer to her end of the table.

"Tamao, talk to me," he said with frustration. "What's going on with you two? I'm worried."

"Everything's fine, Yoh," she mumbled after swallowing a lump of frozen sugar.

"You keep saying that, but I'm starting to think you're lying."

She cut her eyes at him and balled her free hand into a tight fist.

"You disappeared for two years, Tamao. And then the both of you show up at our house like you were forced at gunpoint. You hated every minute of it. Both of you did. I could feel Horo staring at me like he wanted to punch me, and it wasn't paranoia. Now you're having these...'accidents'...where you're constantly injured and bruised. You won't explain it. You won't tell me anything about your life. You get angry when I ask important questions. It's suspicious, Tamao. It scares me."

"I told you nothing's wrong, and you keep accusing me of something."

"I'm not...accusing—"

"Maybe I just want privacy, Yoh." Her voice quickly elevated. "Maybe I don't need you breathing down my neck every five minutes asking me about things that are none of your business. You're not my father, and you're not my boyfriend. I don't owe you anything!"

"Is Horo beating you?"

The question came out of nowhere, but he didn't attempt to rephrase it. They stared at each other in painful silence for a pause so uncomfortable he began rocking his leg vigorously beneath the table. He couldn't read her hardened expression. The magenta luster could have been mistaken for anger or resentment, but she didn't change the glare enough for him to tell.

"No."

"I don't believe you," he whispered.

"Stay away from me Yoh!" she screamed at him and slid out of the booth. Her hands were in tight fists at her sides, and her eyes widened with a mixture of rage and sadness. "Stay out of my life!"

"Tamao—"

She stormed away before he could say anything else. Yoh lowered his head with heaviness that forced new tears. He had no intention of upsetting her, but now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Tamao was overwhelmed when she reached her apartment. The walk was long enough for her racing thoughts to consume her brain, and she was too stressed to calm down. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and unlocked the door. Darkness filled the living space as she entered, and she took a moment to remove her shoes before turning on a floor lamp.

Horo was sitting in a chair when the light illuminated the room. His demeanor was both fatigued and irritated, and he said nothing when she gasped.

"Horo!" she said nervously. "I...tried to call you earlier but—"

"No you didn't," he interrupted coldly.

"I'm sorry. I hope you didn't go there waiting for me."

He didn't respond.

"I...left a bit early," she rambled, "and...it started raining really hard. So I went to the ice cream shop to wait it out and...I had ice cream. It...uh...took a while because of the storm. So..."

"Why did you leave early?"

"Um...I wasn't feeling well. Stomach bug or something."

He clenched his teeth.

"But it's better now. I mean...I feel better."

"Who picked you up?" he asked with a threatening snarl. His expression didn't change.

"No one," she said quickly. "I...went by myself. It wasn't that long of a walk and..."

She glanced at his lap and noticed a large bandage wrapped around his left hand. He continued staring at her with strained eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for not calling you. It was a really heavy storm, and I was on foot—"

"You said you called me earlier."

"Well...no...I mean, I tried to but it didn't go through...and I was already at the ice cream shop..."

She immediately stopped speaking when he stood slowly from the chair. Her voice choked her throat as her knees trembled, and she darted her frightened eyes away. His stance was rigid and intimidating, and his face reddened with annoyance and anger.

"Stop...lying to me," he growled with a tightened jaw.

* * *

Yoh walked down the sidewalk with his hands deep in his pants pockets. His hair bounced in and out of his face as he sauntered along the concrete path, and the wet air filled his nostrils with coldness that further weakened his demeanor. His mind was consumed with worry. Tamao did nothing to soothe his concern; he was afraid of what that meant. His cellphone began ringing, and he reached into his back pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Yoh, where are you?"_ His wife's voice was calm but stern.

"I'm almost home. Maybe twenty minutes away. What's going on?"

"_I talked to Pirika earlier. She said some things about Horo that I think we should discuss."_

"Okay," he sighed. Yoh had to decide whether or not he wanted to share this encounter with Anna, but he was too exhausted to have the conversation now. "I'll be there soon."

"Dinner's ready too," she said politely. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," he whimpered.

"_...What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that."

"_I love you too, Yoh. Hurry back."_

"Okay."

He pushed the phone into his pocket and slowed his pace. There was nagging worry pulling at the pit of his stomach he couldn't push away. Yoh didn't like the way his conversation with Tamao ended; she only left him with more uncomfortable questions. He decided he couldn't let it go.

Yoh pulled the phone out of his pocket again and clutched it tightly in his hand before dialing the number. He took a deep breath as the ringing blared in his ear and closed his eyes when she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Anna, I'm going to be a bit late after all," he said sadly.

"_Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah...I'm just going to Tamao's apartment. I think I need to check on her."

"_You should come back and get your car."_

"No, it's okay. I'll take a cab."

She exhaled into the phone and paused. He knew it was a sign of disapproval but that she wouldn't openly object.

"I'll make it quick, Anna. I promise."


	8. The Successful Evasion

**The Successful Evasion**

The room filled with eerie tension that rattled her bones. Tamao clutched the tail of the jacket she wore with nervous fists and stared at his neck with wet eyes. Horo was standing a few feet in front of her; his silence increased her fear. Many uncomfortable possibilities filled her mind as she considered what to say. He accused her of lying many times, and although he was usually right he was unaware. His eyes were filled with anger and disgust. Tamao knew that combination was difficult to counter, but now she was in an impossible situation. Admitting the truth would make things worse; she would have to confess she lied. Keeping the lie going was equally dangerous; she couldn't tell if he knew something she didn't. The pause was taking too long; his breathing elevated slightly. She knew she had to do something.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. "I'll make you something special for dinner."

"Don't dismiss me."

She took a deep breath. "I...have to get out of these clothes. Let me go change, and then we can talk about dinner."

"We're talking about Yoh."

His eyes narrowed when he noticed her freeze. Tamao slowly met his eyes with a terrified stance. He took a step forward.

"It was nothing!" She waved her hands. "Most of it was just waiting for the storm to pass. I barely talked to him!"

Horo said nothing when she paused. Her chest ached.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset! I'm sorry! Nothing happened, Horo. I swear!"

He clenched his teeth.

"It was nothing. It really was...nothing."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I'm sorry, Horo. Please just...let it go."

"Let it..go?"

Horo's hands were shaking, though he didn't notice. His face was filled with frustrated redness. She glanced at the floor briefly as he resentfully scratched his neck.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly.

"You think I'm stupid?" He took another step forward. "You think I don't know when you're lying to me?"

"No..." She vigorously shook her head and backed away. "I'm sorry!"

"You lie about everything." His shoulders tensed uncomfortably as he bared his teeth.

"Please calm down," she said as softly as possible. "Let me make you something to eat...and...you can relax."

"Stop that."

"Please, Horo." She couldn't stop talking. It was a nervous habit. "You'll make it worse. Just relax."

"Stop it."

"It's just a misunderstanding. We should...eat something...and you can relax for a while. Maybe...maybe take a nap...and you'll feel better—"

He grabbed her by the neck with his right hand and slammed her against the wall, interrupting the anxious statement. She hit her head hard against it and gasped. Her eyes were wide for a delayed pause she couldn't control, and tears escaped in a thin line down her cheek.

"STOP."

* * *

"When is he coming back?" Pirika paced back and forth in front of the dining table with her hands clutched behind her back. Anna watched the display with weariness and rested her hands against the table while leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe another hour," she sighed.

"Anna..." She stopped in front of her. "I don't feel comfortable talking to Yoh about this. Horo was really mad when I mentioned him this afternoon, and I don't want to make it worse."

"You said he was smoking, Pirika. That's not odd to you?"

"It is, and I'm worried. I just don't want to involve too many people."

Anna tapped her fingers against the wood with a reluctant frown. She thought about the conversation she had with Ren and Ellie about Tamao visiting in the middle of the night. It was something she hadn't discussed with her husband yet, but it seemed like relevant information now.

"There are things we don't know about your brother," she said. "He's definitely changed."

"I don't understand it." Pirika sat in one of the vacant chairs and folded her arms over the table. "How can he just turn into a completely different person overnight?"

"It wasn't overnight. It's been two years since you've seen him."

She pondered the statement and heavily exhaled. Anna was right, but she couldn't admit it.

"He was just so...angry," she whispered. "I don't know why."

"We have to consider the possibility..." Her voice trailed off. Bringing it up was more difficult than she thought.

"What possibility?"

Pirika stared at her with innocent curiosity. Anna took a deep breath and swallowed.

"That he could be violent."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice slightly elevated, and she straightened in the chair.

"The 'bathtub' incident..." She said it with emphasis. "...was suspicious. And I know there has been at least one other occasion where she had wounds that were indicative of a beating."

"My brother didn't hit her." Pirika said it with a growl.

"You don't know that."

She stood from the chair and frowned. "I know my brother wouldn't hit her. If Tamao said that she's lying!"

Ellie entered the room carrying a large shopping bag that she dropped onto the floor. Ren was standing beside her. Pirika balled her hands into fists as they slowly approached the table and clenched her teeth when Ellie pointed at her.

"I'm saying it, Pirika," she said. "Ren can back me up."

He didn't speak. Anna stared at the table.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Pirika stepped away from the table and shook her fist at her. "I won't let you bad mouth him like that!"

"Tell her exactly what you told me, Ellie," Anna said with a commanding voice. "None of your opinion. Just what happened."

"Sit down, Pirika," Ren said with a reluctant sigh. "Please."

* * *

Yoh muttered to himself as he sat rigidly in the back seat of the taxicab about whether or not this was necessary. If he walked the trip would have been thirty minutes; this route placed him outside Tamao's apartment building in exactly ten. He smiled at the driver and paid him an amount over what was owed, which the man seemed very appreciative of, and slowly stepped out.

"Mr. Asakura?" He rolled down the window. "Do you need a ride back? I can stay, if you want."

"No thanks. Have a good evening."

"Thank you very much, Sir."

He knew it wasn't a normal offer; the man was probably being extra nice for a specific reason. Walking around town for too long was a constant chore because of unwanted attention. Yoh had Anna to thank for that. Many of the benevolent and selfless things he was credited for doing on behalf of the city he didn't even know about. She was incredibly skillful in building his reputation while simultaneously strengthening their business. Being well liked was much better than being despised. Yoh knew long ago the smart thing was to let his wife control areas requiring savvy he could never possess. And over the years she became quite the master.

Uneasiness filled his mind as he stared silently at the building. Coming to Tamao's apartment unannounced was a risk, but he was so worried he didn't know what else he should do. Calling would be a waste of energy; she definitely wouldn't answer.

"Just go," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Tamao's unit was on the third floor. He was displeased with having to climb all of those stairs but because his wife forced him to regularly exercise he was able to clear them with no effort. A light breeze feathered through his hair as he walked down the wide corridor, and he paused when he reached her door at the end.

There was screaming inside. Loud screaming. And other crashing noises that raised the hair on the back of his neck. He beat against the door with frantic repetition, pounding against it with both fists.

"Tamao? Tamao!"

Yoh couldn't unlock the door. She refused to give him a key, and it was too thick to break down. Panic set in as he considered his next move. Calling the police was an option, but he was afraid they would arrive too late to make a difference. Rousing the neighbors would be just as time consuming. A heavy thud against the wall distracted him and he froze. Perhaps he could reach one of the windows and break it open. His eyes saturated with tears as he hit the door again. The windows were not in reach of any landings. Breaking them would be impossible without equipment. Fear and frustration consumed him as he beat on the door as hard as his hands could stand. He slowly stepped back when he heard shuffling noises inside and widened his eyes when she opened the door.

Tamao stepped out and quietly closed it. She leaned against the frame and for several moments didn't speak. He couldn't see her face. It was hidden with a large hood.

"...Tamao?"

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was frail and fatigued. She didn't lift her head.

"What's going on?" He took a step forward but she raised her hand to stop him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go home."

Her hand was trembling. Tears fell softly onto his shirt.

"Is Horo in there?" He balled his hands into fists.

"Go home, Yoh," she repeated.

"I'm not...leaving you here." He clenched his teeth and bitterly closed his eyes. "Let me take you to the Inn. Or...to the police station—"

"I don't need your help," she said with irritation. "I want you to go home."

"Tamao, you can't just—"

"If you don't leave right now, I'll never speak to you again, Yoh. I promise I'll disappear."

She gave him no opportunity to respond. He watched with shock as she quickly entered the apartment and slammed the door. Yoh stared at it as she secured all of the latches and locks; the sound of each speared through his chest. He couldn't leave but he knew she would keep her promise if he didn't. Anger, fear and sadness overwhelmed him as he grabbed his shirt with a tight fist. He stood there, crying, for several minutes and then finally walked away.

* * *

Tamao took a short glass out of the kitchen cabinet. Her hands were shaking as she filled it with water, and she placed it onto the counter being careful not to spill it. She darted out of the kitchen briefly, disappearing into the bathroom, then returned holding a thin bottle of pills. She squeezed the bottle in one hand and held the glass in the other as she walked slowly into the living room. She carefully stepped over the television that was shattered against the floor and sidestepped around the coffee table that had been broken into three pieces. Horo was sitting on one end of the sofa. His left hand lightly bled through the bandage. She placed the glass gently into his right hand and slowly opened the bottle.

"For the headache," she said with a whisper. "You have to take it."

Horo took two of the white pills and chased them with a sip of the water. Tamao took the glass back into the kitchen then removed the jacket she was wearing and gingerly placed it onto a nearby chair. She then began the painstaking task of cleaning. Gathering pieces of broken furniture. Sweeping up glass. Placing the artwork that hadn't been damaged back onto the walls. Her back was facing him for most of the effort, but there were a few instances where she glanced at him with a warm smile.

It was difficult...impossible to smile back. Her left eye was lightly swollen; her nose was reddened from where it had been bleeding only minutes before. The crew shirt she wore showcased bruises on her arms fading with the passing of time. She was crouched on the floor picking at a shard of glass stuck between the seams of the wood. The small of her back was exposed; the purplish black skin was still visible.

He closed his eyes.

She gathered all of the trash into a large bag and disappeared into the kitchen again. He rubbed his face slowly with his hand as it became saturated. There was a song he could hear her humming from the kitchen; it was a routine that had become too disturbing for him to bear. When she returned he was staring at her with red eyes.

"Tamao..." His voice was almost too soft for her to hear.

"I'll make dinner soon," she said. "I have a bit of tea left. It will help with your headache."

"Tamao—"

"You should get some rest so you can get up in the morning for work. I don't mind if you spend the night. You shouldn't drive right now anyway."

She was ignoring him on purpose and he knew it. The silence that resumed was agonizing. Tamao knew where this was going; the taste of metal began to sting her jaw.

"Tamao—"

"It's okay. We're okay, Horo."

"I want you...to leave me."

"...You don't mean that," she said softly.

"You promised, Tamao."

"You don't mean that," she repeated as her voice quickly elevated.

"...I mean it." He closed his eyes again as new tears formed.

She climbed onto the sofa and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He tried to push her back, but she grabbed his shirt with her fists.

"No!" Her hysterical wails were heartbreaking. "Don't do this! Please...please don't do this!"

"You...promised," he whimpered.

"We can fix this!" Tamao crawled into his lap and buried her head against his neck. "Everything will be okay. I promise. I promise!"

"I love you," he said with a labored breath. His heart raced as he held her waist. "I love you."

"I love you!" She couldn't hear him. "Don't do this to me!"

He gazed at the wall with distressed eyes as she kissed his neck. She whispered something he didn't hear and ran her fingers through his hair. Horo rubbed her back, and she winced quietly, leaning her weight against his chest.

"I love you, Horo! I won't let you go!"

He attacked her lips with an aggressive kiss. She fell out of his lap and onto the adjacent cushion. As she hit her back against it there was a brief grimace, but she recovered quickly when he towered over her fragile form. He couldn't focus on making any decisions. He couldn't remember what they were talking about. She captured all of his attention with her desperate moans; her heart raced with painful veracity as his body heat suffocated her ability to properly reason. He fell against her when she latched her legs around his waist, and she pulled his hair gently with her hands as his tears returned.

Horo knew he couldn't live without her. He needed her. She needed him. And nothing else mattered.


	9. The Reluctant Strategy

**The Reluctant Strategy**

A sliver of orange light crept slowly into the dark room from the parted curtains. The window was mostly hidden behind the thick fabric, its tempered glass imprinting the floor with the mark of approaching sunrise. Tamao stared at the bottom where the light fell against the wood. The rectangular shape seared into her memory as she blinked her eyes. She clasped her hands neatly in her lap and sat rigidly in the chair. The light had not yet spread to her position, and she took a deep breath as the rectangle slowly widened. Darkness was always comforting. The shadow hid the ugly things she didn't want to see. It was quiet...secret...and cold.

She closed her eyes as the sound of heavy breathing filled her ears. He was only an arms length away from her, sleeping soundly on the bed. For several hours he didn't move. His back was planted firmly against the mattress, his hands limp and flat on the blanket. The bed was still dark; she couldn't see his body. Her eyes scanned the space slowly and fell upon the clock at the nightstand. The alarm blared through the bedroom for a few seconds earlier, but she turned it off before he reacted. He didn't wake from it, and she didn't stir him.

He was now three hours late for work.

The light covered the foot of the bed and most of her lap. She took another labored breath and stared at the curtain. Sunrise would wake him; she considered whether closing the curtain would be prudent. His lips parted slightly as she stood from the chair and unplugged the clock from the wall. The red numbers faded to black. She glanced at the bed briefly before grabbing his cellphone and placing it into the back pocket of her jeans. His boss would call soon; the ringing would surely startle him. She tiptoed quietly to the door and exited, carefully closing off the room without making a sound.

Her efforts were diligent and careful. She managed to move all of the debris she failed to clean the night before onto the balcony. The television was heavy; she placed it onto a rug and dragged it over the floor. Each picture on the wall was straightened. The broken coffee table was replaced with a smaller one from the balcony. The rug holding the television was replaced with another from the closet, a gift she received from Anna four years ago. She covered her exposed arms with an oversized, hooded jacket and zipped the front as far as it would go. When his cellphone finally rang she answered it quickly and discreetly, explaining to his boss that her boyfriend was sick and recovering. The conversation took thirty minutes; she had to tell the man why taking Horo to the hospital was unnecessary, and eventually her gentle touch eased his concern. Breakfast would have been next on the agenda, but she froze when she heard the bedroom door open.

"What time is it?" His voice was scratchy and jumbled as he meandered into the living room. He bumped his shoulder against the wall and stumbled but didn't seem aware of the occurrence. His face was covered with wild strands of hair, some of which were flattened and stuck to the skin. The white t-shirt he wore was twisted around his torso and tucked under his arm, and a black pair of shorts were barely hanging on to the side of his hip as he took another step forward.

"It's almost ten," she said and lightly scratched her neck. "I think you should go back to bed."

"...Ten?"

"I talked to your boss. He knows you're not feeling well today. He's...okay with it."

He disappeared into the hallway again without a response. Tamao stared at the wall with a blank expression as the bedroom door closed.

"Okay," she said under her breath.

* * *

"I want him arrested."

Yoh paced back and forth in front of the bed with an agitated pace, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. Anna was sitting at the edge of the mattress with her hands planted on the surface. She stared at the floor with a weary expression as he passed her and took a deep breath.

"There are other ways to handle this," she said, her tone both authoritative and calm. "You're too emotional right now."

"She could be dead right now," he sighed. "She won't answer her phone. If I go over there she won't open the door. What am I supposed to do?"

"Calling the police will only escalate things. Even if Horo is arrested, nothing good will come of it."

He stopped and glared at her. "How can you say that?"

"Think about it, Yoh." She clasped her hands in her lap. "Tamao would side with him. She wouldn't allow an investigation; she wouldn't even allow him to be detained. I also don't see her cooperating with the police in any way. If you did that you would force her to choose. She would choose Horo, and everyone would lose."

He sat beside her on the bed and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're right."

Anna placed a gentle hand on his thigh. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"So what do we do?" he asked. "We have to do...something."

"Let me try talking to her," she said, pausing to take a deep breath. "Tamao needs to talk to someone who would be objective and unbiased. I don't have the same relationship with her you have. She might be willing to divulge information to me she wouldn't to you or any of her friends."

"But, you're my wife."

"Yes, and in order for this to work I can't tell you anything she shares with me. You have to accept that now before I make contact."

He heavily exhaled but remained silent.

"Yoh, she reached out to us when she came over that night. She needs help, and I'm sure she realizes it. We have to handle this as delicately as possible or she'll run."

* * *

Horo rubbed his face in his hands and sat upright in the bed. The room was warm from invading sunlight; he blinked his eyes and surveyed the light softly hitting the blanket. He glanced at the alarm clock and grumbled under his breath upon noticing there was no power. There was a yellow note stuck to the nightstand he pulled away, and he squinted his eyes to read the small handwriting.

_I went out to run a few errands. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry._

_You may have to reheat it. I shouldn't be gone very long. I love you._

_Tamao_

He crumpled the paper in his hand, and it fell to the floor when he climbed out of the bed. The hallway was dark as he passed through into the bathroom. Light clanking of keys distracted him, and he darted into the living room to discover the source of the sound. Tamao was standing at the front door with her hand gripping the handle and gasped when she heard his footsteps.

"Where are you going?" It was a useless question. He paused and stared at her back.

She didn't turn around but briefly closed her eyes. "I just...need to get a few things done before work. I'll be back in a few hours."

When there was no answer she took a deep breath. The silence filling the room increased her discomfort.

"Um..."

"Fine."

He walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet. She quietly exited without saying anything else. Shortly after her departure he reentered the living room holding the glass in his hand. He took a few sips of the water and glanced over the furniture with a frown. Some of the pieces were unfamiliar; the changes were lightly irritating. As he sat on the sofa, placing the glass on top of the small table, his eyes fell upon the busted television resting near the balcony.

"How the hell did she do that?" he mumbled under his breath.

A visitor knocked on the door after several minutes of him staring at the wall, and for a long pause he ignored it.

"I know you're in there," he heard her say. "I saw Tamao leave. Let me in."

He rolled his eyes.

"Open the door, Horo. I'm worried about you."

Matilda eyed him with a tender gesture when he finally opened the door. She pushed her way inside as he leaned against it. He locked the latches and rested his back against the wood.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you not remember the phone conversation we had yesterday?" She folded her arms tightly over her torso and tapped her foot against the floor.

He rubbed his face with one hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"You look horrible. What's wrong, Horo? Did you talk to her?"

"About what?"

She quickly dropped her hands as her eyes widened. "You're just going to let her get away with it? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have the energy for...whatever this is."

Matilda stepped toward him quickly, slapping him hard in the face. He clenched his teeth and briefly closed his eyes.

"Snap out of it! Your girlfriend's cheating on you, and you're too tired to deal with it?"

"She's not cheating on me. That's a fantasy you made up in your head." He gingerly walked away from the door and stopped in front of the sofa.

"Horo...sit down." Her voice was less stern, and she was staring at him with concern.

"You just want to start trouble. You always start trouble." He slowly blinked his eyes.

"Horo, you look sick," she said. "Sit down."

"I'm fine."

She briefly touched the skin of his forehead with her palm but he slapped it away.

"You're burning up," she whispered.

"I said I'm fine."

"Horo, you should rest. I think you have a fever or something."

"Leave me alone!" His eyes bulged as his voice quickly elevated. "I said..."

The pause was involuntary. Matilda stepped closer and held out her hand.

"Horo?"

He fell to the floor with a violent crash and didn't adjust the awkward placement of his limbs against the wood. Matilda knelt beside him, pulling his torso back against her lap to keep his face open to the air.

"Horo." Panic rose in her voice as she rubbed his arms. "Horo, wake up!"

* * *

"I don't have much time," Tamao said with annoyance. She slid into the booth and tapped her fingers against the table.

Anna observed her body language with concern. She refused to give her eye contact, which was deeply uncomfortable.

"Thank you for meeting me here," she said.

"You didn't give me a choice."

"I'm not here to attack you." Anna leaned back and dropped her hands into her lap. "I just want us to talk."

Tamao rolled her eyes.

"Horo is going to be arrested. He'll spend time in jail. I don't want that, and I know you don't want that either."

"What do you expect me to do?" There was hesitation and pain in her voice. She clutched her hands into fists.

"Talk to me," Anna said. "Help me understand this situation. And we'll find a solution together."


End file.
